


Good Thing I Care Little For First Impressions

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [60]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Steve brings an old friend home, Bucky remembers what it's like to care for someone, and he gets closer to Tony.





	Good Thing I Care Little For First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...I am so sorry for such a long wait, I wanted to write up these 7 stories for this week and was expecting to have finished them a while ago, sadly I still have 2 days to finish writing up. So these stories are for the [Winteriron Week 2019](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/185704724934/winteriron-shippers-assemble-here-are-the). Little information, each day there are 3 prompts, I have tried to include each prompt in this (and all the other stories). 
> 
> Day 1 Prompts: First Meeting/ “Are we really gonna do this here?”/ Secret Care-taking
> 
> I have a few requested stories to write up as well, so to those who sent me them, I will write them up as soon as I can and I am sorry that they are taking a while.
> 
> Reasons for my very long delay with posting: 
> 
> 1\. As said above, I've been trying to write up this weeks stories -this is also the first time I've participated in something like this!  
> 2\. I have been binging TV shows -managed to watch the whole of Grimm in like 2 weeks -I have no life and that was an amazing show.  
> 3\. I am currently binging Hannibal...  
> 4\. Driving lessons  
> 5\. Went to London and didn't have time to write  
> 6\. I am a mean person???
> 
> Again, I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, has anyone heard Jeremy Renner's music? I love the songs -especially 'Main Attraction' & 'Heaven Don't Have A Name'!

****

The day Steve brought an old friend home changed everything. 

Tony entered the communal living area one Saturday morning, the room was dark as the first spots of sunlight began to filter through the closed blinds. It would appear that he was the first one awake, not that he went to sleep to begin with. The genius stood leaning against the counter blinking exhaustion from his eyes as he waited for his coffee to brew.

“J, raise the blinds.” He mumbled as he poured his coffee into a large, amusing and incredibly inappropriate mug that Clint bought him and Tony makes the effort to use that cup as often as possible _just_ so he can watch Steve’s face redden in embarrassment. It’s very entertaining. 

Turning around, Tony went to take a rather large sip of his coffee when a black blur crossed his vision knocking him down on the ground making him smash his head against the counter and drop his coffee all over him. With the burning sensation of hot coffee spreading across his chest and the agony echoing across his bleeding head, Tony could barely move when the blur swiftly sat on him, straddling his body as a knife was pressed against his neck. The dark-haired man was frozen in fear and surprise…oh and a whole load of annoyance, which overrode his alarm.

“My coffee…” He whined before wincing as the knife nicked his neck,

“Bucky get off of him! He’s a friend!” Steve shouted and there was a heavy sound of footsteps and weapons being loaded. Tony locked eyes with the now named man and the two seemed to have a staring contest before Bucky closed his knife, pocketed it and stood up, storming past Steve and walking towards the corner of the room, where he had full visibility of where everyone stood.

A hand shot out to help Tony up and the genius gladly took it, he stumbled into Steve’s arms as his balance failed him and gravity seemed to pull on him. 

“Concussion?” Steve asked but he was looking behind Tony, who then felt fingers prodding the back of his head and pushing his hair to the side,

“Yes. Stitches required too.” It was Natasha, “Steve, you stay with Barnes. Clint get Bruce, Thor help me get our resident moronic genius to the medbay.” With that said the redhead walked away, Thor picked the concussed genius up and followed after her as Clint rushed away to grab the doctor-but-not-that-kind-of-doctor leaving Steve to stare hopelessly at Bucky.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Well as far as first meetings go, that wasn’t the worst. Could’ve actually stabbed me. Had that happen to me by this busty blonde in Ibiza.” Tony stated as he entered the communal lounge later that day feeling better, though he had a bandage around his head that he was just itching to remove along with a plaster across the small cut on his neck. “Anyone going to tell me who this sexy assassin is or am I going to have to guess?”  


“Tony.” Steve said minutes later, “this is James Buchanan Barnes-“  


“Dear god I thought we were done with putting war heroes in the freezer,” Tony whispered, 

“You know who he is?”  


“Just like I know Steve and Howard had an awkward groping session during his suit fitting back in 1943,” Tony muttered oblivious to Steve’s wide horrified eyes and cheeks filling with crimson embarrassment as he stared at Bucky with interest and awe swimming in his eyes. Being a man of science and a curious man by nature, Tony’s fingers were twitching as the need and want to touch Bucky became overwhelming. “Wow, how’d this happen then?” 

It took a good half an hour for the resident blond super soldier to explain all he knew and what Bucky had briefly told him. How he was known as the Winter Soldier and how he made his way to the tower last night and Steve had let him stay down here. How the Winter Soldier was like a different personality residing in Bucky’s body and how when he felt threatened or danger was in the air, the Soldier would come out to defend and attack. 

“Huh.” Tony muttered, “interesting.” A sudden clap of the genius’ callused hands had the assassin tensing in case a fight was about to occur and Tony stood, “well, Buckaroo you can stay here. I’ve got some tech that whilst I need to test it on myself first -hold off on the health and safety speech Steve, I know what I’m doing…most of the time- it could help you overcome the trigger words and all that.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

The BARF technology did its best. The odd memory here and there, then came old almost familiar feelings and thoughts. An image of a sickly young blond, Steve, and the need to care and look after the man. Bucky found himself longing to care for his friend, but Steve was no longer a thin and ill man, he was large, healthy and strong. The metal-armed man felt lost. He liked the feeling but he couldn’t achieve it. 

One day he found himself staring at Tony Stark and he put two and two together. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

A plate always within reach but far enough away that accidentally knocking it over wouldn’t occur, Tony would rarely pay attention, he’d just reach out and eat it whilst his mind swam with work. The delicious aroma always calling to him. Bottles of water and mugs of coffee seemed to appear everywhere, leaving the genius with constant drinks and ‘life-energy’ as he called coffee. Of course, Tony never realised that the coffee that appeared midday was decaf. _Everyone_ would know if Tony had realised -the man would have a hissy fit. 

Come nightfall, when the stars are sprinkled across the sky or hidden behind layers of faint cloud, gentle hands would lead the close to sleep genius from his workshop and into the elevator. The hands would direct him into his bedroom, removing his shoes and, if need be, jeans before tucking the half-asleep man into his bed and leaving as quietly and stealthily as he had entered and led the man.

Tony wasn’t stupid. Well, he was when it came to particular things such as caring for himself, realising he had friends and all those things that should be natural and easy to do, but that wasn’t the point. Tony _knew_ that his ‘mysterious caretaker’ was Bucky…the fact that the metal hand had touched his bare arm before helped clarify that it was indeed the ex-HYDRA weapon.

**——LINE BREAK——**

One day, Bucky snuck into the workshop with a steaming bowl full of his very popular (the Avengers had found out that Bucky _could_ cook and so they more or less  pressured put him on cooking duty. Not that Bucky was complaining, there was something soothing about the activity) and delicious chilli. As the metal armed man quietly set the food down alongside a coffee, the seemingly oblivious genius made his move.

“You know, you could bring a plate for yourself and we could eat together.” Tony murmured spinning his chair around to face Bucky, whose eyes were wide like a deer in headlights.

“I…errr…”

“Buckaroo, take a seat.” He did as told and sat opposite Tony, who’d crossed his legs as he grabbed the food, moaning in delight as he ate some. “No need to look so uncomfortable.”  


“Umm…Mr Stark-"  


“-was my father, call me Tony.”

“…Tony…umm…why am I…in here?”

“Well, you and I should probably get to know one another. Considering the fact that you’ve taken to be my caretaker."  


“You knew?”  


“Not straight away…I have to admit most of the time you’ve come in here you’ve been all ninja-ry and stuff. Plus I’ve usually been really out of it. But I’d recognise the feeling of that bad boy anywhere.” Tony smirked putting out Bucky’s metal arm, his tone almost flirtatious. “So why are you looking after me?”  


“Someone needs to, Doll.” Both of them were surprised by the nickname, Bucky seemed confused as to where it came from and Tony’s cheeks reddened in surprise and slight embarrassment. 

“I…err…umm…” Bucky chuckled, a smirk from his days before HYDRA crawling across his lips, he definitely wanted to see that shade of red on Tony’s face again alongside the shyness.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The next time, two plates were brought in, one for Tony and the other for Bucky. 

The time after that. Two plates once again.

After that, another two plates.

It wasn’t every day, sometimes just once a week, when Bucky would bring Tony dinner.

Twelve meals eaten together found the pair sitting at Tony’s usually covered in bits and pieces couch and coffee table. They wore smiles and their laughter echoed throughout the room, embedding itself into the walls.

One day when the sky was darkening and the sun was heading to sleep missing the moon like it always does, Bucky entered the workshop.

“Hey!” Tony called as he spun around to face the taller man, “what’s for dinner tonight? It better not be another calorific meal because I swear to Thor I’m going to get fat.” Tony tilted his head, “…I didn’t know flowers were edible.” Bucky chuckled,

“That’s because these aren’t for eating. They’re for you.” The genius somehow found a vase that he didn’t recognise, he placed the flowers in with some water and delicately put them in the centre of his coffee table, 

“Forgive me for asking, but why flowers?”  


“I…wanted to ask you out for dinner…like on a date,” Bucky spoke quietly and stared at his feet, when he saw Tony’s legs come into view, he dared not move. Soft but calloused hands gently lifted his face by his cheeks, 

“I would love to,” Tony whispered with a kind smile that made Bucky’s legs weaken.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It was gone midnight by the time Bucky and Tony stumbled into the elevator of the Avengers Tower. Neither aware of their surroundings as the super-soldier held his genius up against the wall with strong hands that moved exotically across Tony’s backside. Both lost in each other's mouths as their tongues battled for dominance. Still holding Tony, Bucky moved them out of the elevator, they crashed into walls and furniture as they moved.

“Are we really gonna do this here?” Tony panted as they broke apart for air,

“Why not?” Bucky grunted as he sucked on the smaller man’s neck and enjoyed the musical moans exiting Tony’s throat,  


“You -oh god- seem to be forgetting a certain ninety-year-old virgin-“ Tony broke off to moan loudly, “with super hearing.” That got Bucky to stop and the genius whined,

“Back to the elevator and up to your floor then.” Tony nodded as he crushed their lips together once more, leaving it to the soldier to lead them towards the open doors of the lift.

They got to Tony’s floor eventually.

And they found Tony’s bed even quicker. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

The sun rose to find Tony asleep with his head on Bucky’s chest and a metal arm wrapped protectively around him. The cool fingers idly traced the scars of Tony’s past as the genius woke. Rays of sunshine seeped through the blinds, they hit Tony’s face, lighting up the cinnamon eyes and turning them into a fine whiskey as the man smiled sleepily up at Bucky, who was looking down at him with his own soft and loving smile. 

Tony shuffled down, keeping his head on the soldier’s chest as he moved his hand to entwine with Bucky’s. He drew light circles on the man’s flesh hand.

“You know…” He murmured into the quietness of the room, “you should consider yourself lucky.”  


“Why? ‘Cause I landed myself a hot and small nerd.” Tony chuckled and smacked Bucky’s torso,

“Nope. Not even close.”

“You gonna tell me, Doll?” Bucky drawled as he sat up and stared down at Tony, who had a smirk playing at his lips,

“It’s a good thing I care little for first impressions.”  


“Oh god. That’s the story we’ll have to tell people if we’re ever asked how we met.” Bucky moaned and the genius’ smirk only grew,

“Hmm. Yes. The big bad wolf attacked the poor innocent man, who only wanted some coffee.” Tony only had Bucky’s hungry grin as a warning before the soldier pounced on him.

They didn’t leave the room until afternoon.

_Everyone_ knew why and refused to look the grinning pair in the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
